


r/kunugigoaka: hey guys on april fools can we all make asano really mad

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, R/Kunugigoaka, Reddit AU, THIS IS SO SILLY BUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: the most upvoted post on r/kunugigoaka is a bad angle photo of the principal, who took it not realising his front camera was on.the second is an anonymous essay evaluating the cost of chips and beans from the school cafeteria and calculating how much minimum wage should be based on previous chips and beans prices.(or the principal becomes a moderator on the subreddit and it goes as expected)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	r/kunugigoaka: hey guys on april fools can we all make asano really mad

**Author's Note:**

> WASP HAS R/KUNUGIGOAKA BRAIN ROT WHO WOULDVE THOUGHT
> 
> mfw when i realised that r/kunugigoaka is one of my best performing fics: :000!!!!!
> 
> this was warm up practice b4 uni work :((
> 
> [here's the newly created r/Kunugigoaka! go check it out!](https://www.reddit.com/r/Kunugigoaka/)

r **/Kunugigoaka** from **u/gakushoe** \- Main Campus Theft, Urgent!!

WHO TOOK A VENDING MACHINE FROM MAIN CAMPUS

THE ENTIRE THING IS GONE

WHO TOOK IT.

**u/urnatsugoodatscience** : so not funny guys that’s coming out the student council’s budget :(((

**r/Kunugigoaka** from **u/karmaisabitch-** lol

hey does anyone in e class wanna see smth cool

EDIT: asano I didn’t take ur vending machine that’s so uncool

EDIT 2: im selling strawberry milk for 139 yen be there or b square

“I know of the subreddit,” The principal mentions, one day on the way back from school “R/Kunugigoaka?”

Gakushuu doesn’t look up from his phone. “I was wondering how long it would take you to find out.”

“A teacher informed me of a student who used the forum to rate my outfit choice-“

“-oh, yeah, Enoshima’s Fashion Corner-“

“And believed it to objectify and belittle me,” Out of the corner of his eye, Gakushuu watches his father adjust his tie. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think the principal was self-conscious. “I would like to monitor other student’s behaviours as there is only so much honesty in student surveys. Have you ever heard of the Hawthorne effect, Asano?”

Gakushuu rolls his eyes. “Do you take me for an idiot? The fact that people change their behaviour if they know they’re being observed is _basic_ psychology.”

The principal smiles, content with that answer. “Yes, well, I believe my constant surveillance of Kunugigoaka has led to student’s ‘putting on appearances’ around me,” Gakushuu snorts at that. “I would like to join the subreddit in order to get to know the _real_ student body.”

“Then join. I can’t stop you.”

“I want you to make me a moderator.”

Gakushuu’s head snaps up, the A Class group chat all but forgotten. “Absolutely not.”

**r/Kunugigoaka** from **u/youcanrunbutyoucanthyde** \- The Week of the Full Moon Is Upon Us

Hello, I am offering my services to the student body of Kunugigoaka. I can provide:

-curse people

-hex people

-tarot card readings

-tarantula breeding

-tea leaf readings

-oujia board readings (must be done at your house)

Private message me if interested. Thank you.

**u/poletoppler:** can you curse terasaka he won’t let me copy his homework

**u/strongestineclass:** COS I HAVENT DONE IT!!!!!!

**u/gakushoe:** friendly reminder that cursing/hexing others is against school rules. thank you!

**u/youcanrunbutyoucanthyde:** you have seven days, asano

**u/spidergwen:** have pm’d you about the tarantulas.

Gakushuu is a stubborn little fuck and he won’t budge on his original position. He refuses to let his father become a moderator. He never created the subreddit but he was given moderation status immediately so he can't help but feel protective of it.

“I’ll brute-force my way through.” His father threatens. Gakushuu snorts.

“Do your worse,” Gakushuu replies, confident in the code that the computing science council president provided. “You probably think Java has something to do with coffee.”

“I’ve been coding before you could speak. I think you’ll find I’m more than an adequate programmer.”

**r/Kunugigoaka** from **u/snakeyshiota-** Am I The Asshole?

Hey. So recently a teacher here was physically abusive to our classmates, so I gave him a taste of his own medicine and scared him half to death. Am I the asshole?

**u/gingersnapcookie:** literally no wtf he gave me internal bleeding

**u/karmaisabitch:** aww nagisa’s first teacher kill I’m so proud

**u/brazillia2014:** don’t worry maehara!!! that’s where our blood should be anyways!! :D hope this helped

**u/gakushoe:** not the asshole, good for you. although, legally speaking, i have to remind you all that killing anyone on school grounds is illegal.

**u/karmaisabitch:** asano remember this convo in like. 6 months’ time. hindsight is 20/20, my guy

The principal ends up the _sole_ moderator on r/Kunugigoaka. When Gakushuu learns of the news (Akabane posting a video of crabs dancing with the words ‘gakushuu is gone, bottom text’), he almost chokes on his coffee.

He almost throws his coffee at his father when he realises that _he_ got the elusive u/Asano username.

**r/Kunugigoaka** from **u/Asano** Under New Management

Hello, student body of Kunugigoaka Junior High. It’s Principal Asano here- Student Council President Asano has been relieved of his role as sole moderator of this subreddit. I would like to take the time to thank you all for this wonderful learning experience!

As you know, at Kunugigoaka, I aim to promote and cultivate student autonomy. One way of promoting this is by encouraging open discussions that let students reflect on their leaning and environment. I have tried to achieve this through my weekly student surveys, but I believe this is not truly reflective of how you all really feel. So, I would like to use this subreddit as a way of gauging the _real_ Kunugigoaka.

Please, feel free to continue posting and commenting as normal. While some of you (myself included) have very obvious usernames, technically speaking, they are still under the legal term of ‘online anonymity’. Unless you promote or advocate for the serious harm for yourself or others, you will not be punished for what you say in the space.

Many thanks,

Principal Asano

**u/gingersnapcookie:** I aint reading all that. im happy for you tho. or sorry that happened.

**u/snakeyshiota:** i think the school system sucks, humans aren’t ants.

**u/karmaisabitch:** wouldn't you like to know, weatherboy

**u/definitelyNOTagovernmentsecret:** THANK YOU SO MUCH PRINCIPAL!!!!! HOPE YOUR DAY IS REALLY GOOD IN FACT HOPE EVERYONE’S DAY IS REALLY GOOD :DDDDDDDDDD

**u/meninblack:** ^DELETE ACCOUNT AT ONCE

**u/spidergwen:** i think the school would be better if we were allowed to bring pets in and by pets i mean my beetles.

**u/poletoppler:** i thought the beatles were dead… wtf? is this a sick joke??

**u/gakushoe:** if I can be frank, your new cologne is putrid.

**u/Asano:** Reported for bullying. Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> hawthorne effect is actually a thing so ur welcome for the cool, epic, psych fact
> 
> hidden danganronpa reference cos i couldnt help myself hehe
> 
> if asano learnt of the takaoka situation he would high five nagisa for it he would okay. like aw sick i hate abusive assholes who abuse their students and their position of power n nagisa would be like... yah me too but also r u okay
> 
> pls feel free to add to the r/kunugigoaka cinematic universe i will love u for it and lmk if u enjoyed


End file.
